Meet you
by AnakMeaNie.MenantuVKook
Summary: "Tapi aku selalu teringat dengan penulis kisahku yang baru" - tiati baper qaqa - [MINYOON BTS ]


bibir itu terkunci. Matamu tetap terjahit rapi. Serta butiran bening yang selalu berjalan dari kedua pelupuk ini. Selalu kurapalkan doa-doa setiap harinya untukmu. Merapalkan segala bentuk pemujaanku kepada Tuhan diikuti dengan harapanku padamu. Kau yang didalam sana berbaring tak berdaya. Menerima siksaan atas dosamu dan berlutut meminta ampun. Karena kulah kau merasakannya. Karena kulah kau seperti ini. Tapi kau... tak pernah sekalipun menuduhku atau memakiku dan malah tersenyum hangat sehangat musim semi pertama kita bertemu dan disatukan Tuhan.

Bunga yang setiap hari kuganti. Benar, mawar ungu favoritemu. Lalu terus kubawa dua cangkir dan teko luxurius milikmu lalu kutuang teh chrysanthemum kedalamnya. Bercengkarama denganmu walau kau tak menjawab.

Kadang aku ingat perkataanmu untuk terakhir kali. Sekarang aku mendapatkannya. Ia kadang kesini berasamaku. Kau sudah melihanya bukan ? Dia manis dan lebih tinggi dariku. Hahaha, tapi dia manja lho. Selalu bersandar dipundakku kalau bosan lalu memelukku erat dengan bibir mengerucut. Seperti katamu, ia bukan penggantimu. Sama sekali bukan. Kalian dua insan Tuhan yang berbeda. Kau dengan mulut pedasmu dan dia dengan tangan lihainya yang siap memukulku tanpa alasan.

Aku sekarang bahagia. Ia dan aku sudah menjalin selama 1 tahun dan kami sudah merencanakan pernikahan. Oh iya, namanya Jeon Jungkook kalau kau ingin tau. Dia selalu memanggilku tanpa embel-embel hyung. Dia akan berteriak 'Chimchim !' persis sepertimu lalu memukul lenganku dengan keras. Itu sakit. Berbeda denganmu yang akan memanggilku 'Pendek bisakah kau diam karena kau seperti anjing kelaparan saat ini'. Itu memang perih cuma untukku itu manis. Sangat manis.

Aku ingat saat anniversary kita ke 4 tahun kau memintaku untuk membeli es krim saat kita liburan di Jepang. Lalu aku bela-belain pergi mencarikanmu tiket stage play anime favoritemu. Kau lalu berkata kalau aktornya tampan lalu aku mencium keningmu dan kau langsung tersipu dan memakiku.

Di anniversary ke-5 kau sakit-sakitan dan dokter berkata kau mengidap kanker stadium akhir. Kau tau ? Disaat itu kau terdiam sementara aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tak kuat merasakan ini semua. Aku memelukmu dan berkata dengan kata-kata yang menyemangatimu tapi kau malah berkata bahwa Tuhan memang sudah saatnya merebut dirimu dariku. Aku marah kepada Tuhan saat itu saking tak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku berteriak kenapa Tuhan menciptakan kita kalau akhirnya ada perpisahan. Kau disana terduduk meangis lalu mengatakan kalau ini memang seharusnya. Memang beginilah hukum alam. Kau bilang kalau kita sebenarnya adalah sebagian dari dosa yang tidak boleh dilakukan.

Sejak saat itu kau berada dirumah sakit. kepalamu polos. Badanmu yang lelah dan lemah. Tak mampu walau hanya untuk duduk. aku disini yang berada disampingmu. Mengecup tanganmu, membawakan kesukaanmu dan membuatmu tersenyum selagi bisa.

Lalu kata-kata itu muncul.

Aku menangis mengetahui kebenarannya. Kau tergeletak dengan infus terlepas, berusaha meraihku yang keluar sebentar membeli makanan untukmu. Kau tak bernafas. Mulutmu bergeming. Bibir ranummu pucat. Nadimu tak memompa lagi sel darah merah yang selalu disuntikkan kepadamu .

Disaat perjalanan terakhirmu aku menangis kencang. Belum mampu diriku untuk melepasmu. Belum mampu diriku untuk meninggalkan dirimu sendiri disana. Kubiarkan kristal bening mengalir dari mataku dan atas kepalaku. Rasa dingin yang sudah tak kuperdulikan demi dirimu. Kembalilah kepelukanku adalah yang kuinginkan terakhir kalinya darimu.

Tapi sekarang itu sudah 4 tahun lalu. Aku masih disini dan menangis tanpa lelah. Tapi aku masih mengingat penulis kisahku yang baru sedang menunggu dirumah. Ialah yang berhasil menorehkan kuasnya didalam kanvas kisahku. Aku bahagia sekarang dan terimakasih padamu.

Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Lagipula tehku sudah habis. Selamat tinggal Min Yoongi kesayanganku. Aku akan kembali esok hari.

_0_0_0_0_

"Saat aku mati nanti, carilah pasanganmu. Jangan anggap dia sebagai penggantiku. anggap dia sebagai seseorang yang akan menulis lembar baru dikisahmu yang baru. Perjalananmu masih panjang, Chimchim. Jangan buat dia kecewa karenamu. Dan jangan mengejarku yang telah tiada. Aku sudah bahagia dipelukan Tuhan yang telah meraihku sebelum aku meminta. Terima kasih atas segalanya, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu walau aku tau ini adalah dosa. Maaf jika aku sudah mengecewakanmu dahulu kala" - Min Yoogi/Suga/Sugar/Agust D _last word_

_0_0_0_0_

Ceudih gakk MinYoonnyah ?

HEUHEUHEU

Ini sbnerny udah saya post di akun Line pribadi aya duluan

Tapi ya pengen jaa dipost

apa tau ikutan baper :v

iya bikinnya malming

lagi ujan ditemani beberapa kaleng A&W, dua bungkus indo**mie, poto bias dan m/v bias di tepi kamar emak ..

ehe.

WASSALAM~


End file.
